People's Liberation Army
The People's Liberation Army '(Chinese: '中国人民解放军) is the main military force of China. Founded in 1921 under the control of Communist Party of China, they participated in the Chinese Civil War, extended over certain periods between 1927 to 1950. As the PLA was victorious over the Republic of China's forces, the Communist Party of China took control officially in 1949 and created the People's Republic of China. From there on out, the PLA became the main military force of the PRC. Presently, it consists of 5 branches: the Ground Force, the Navy, the Air Force, the Second Artillery Corps and the Armed Police. It currently has the largest number of active personnel in the world at 2.3 million soldiers. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the PLA fights the United States Marine Corps and the European Union alongside the Middle Eastern Coalition Engagements against the USMC *Dalian Plant *Daqing Oilfields *Dragon Valley *Fushe Pass *Songhua Stalemate *Wake Island 2007 *Operation Blue Pearl *Midnight Sun (Battlefield 2: Armored Fury) Engagements against the EU *Great Wall (Battlefield 2: Euro Force) Default Character Kits Anti-Tank *Knife *QSZ-92 *Type 85 *ERYX Assault *Knife *QSZ-92 *AK-47 *GP-25 *Smoke Grenade Engineer *Knife *QSZ-92 *NOR982 *Hand Grenades *Anti-Tank Mines *Wrench Medic *Knife *QSZ-92 *AK-47 *Hand Grenades *Defibrillator *Medical Bag Sniper *Knife *QSZ-92 with silencer *Type 88 Sniper *Hand Grenades *Claymores Special Ops *Knife *QSZ-92 with silencer *QBZ-97 *Hand Grenades *C4 Support *Knife *QSZ-92 *QBB-95 *Hand Grenades *Ammo Bag Vehicles Light Vehicles/APCs *WZ551 *Muscle Car *NJ 2046 Tanks/IFVs *Type 98 Tank *Type 95 SPAAA Fixed-wing Aircraft *J-10 *Su-30 *Q5 Fantan Helicopters *WZ-10 *Z-8 Transport *WZ11 Scout Helicopter Naval Vessels *RIB Emplacements *Mounted QBB-95 *HJ-8 *UAV *IGLA PLA Anti-Tank.jpg|The PLA Anti-Tank. PLA Assault.jpg|The PLA Assault. PLA Engineer.jpg|The PLA Engineer. PLA Medic.jpg|The PLA Medic. PLA Sniper.jpg|The PLA Sniper. PLA Spec Ops.jpg|The PLA Special Forces. PLA Support.jpg|The PLA Support. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the PLA is one of the two playable factions in singleplayer. It is also a playable faction in multiplayer. Weapons Assault *Type 95 with Type 91 *QSZ-92 *Grenade *AN-M8 Smoke Grenade Sniper *Type 88 DMR *QSZ-92 *GPS *ANPQ Laser Target Designator *AN-M8 Smoke Grenade Spec Ops *Type 79 *QSZ-92 *C4 *Knife *XM84 Stun Grenade Engineer *RMB-93 *QSZ-92 *PF-98 *Blowtorch Repair Kit *Anti-Vehicle Mine Support *QJY-88 *QSZ-92 *Auto Injector *Mortar Strike Vehicles *Type 98 *BMD-3 *BK-1990 *FAV *WZ-9 *PBL *Type 85 HMG *QLZ-87 *PF-98 BF2-MCPLAsoldier.png|A PLA Sniper. BF2MC PLA Soldiers.jpg|A trio of PLA soldiers. From left to right are the Engineer, Assault and Support. Battlefield 4 Singleplayer In Battlefield 4, the People's Liberation Army forms the main antagonist faction in the singleplayer campaign. For the most part, they wear uniforms identical, or very similar, to those in the multiplayer, with weapons and equipment corresponding to each, which are predominantly Chinese in origin. The soldiers who look similar to the assault wield QBZ-95 assault rifles. Soldiers dressed as the engineer wield the JS2 and Hawk 12G. There is another skin which wields a QBZ-95 and a SMAW, dressing similar to the Russian engineer in multiplayer with tiger camouflage. Those soldiers who wield a Type 88 LMG are dressed very similar to the multiplayer support, although with a helmet alike the Russian support, though with the visor down. Snipers use the FY-JS, but unlike the other soldiers, they are dressed very similar to the Russian recon. The Chinese operate a wide variety of vehicles in Battlefield 4, almost all of which are Chinese in origin. Q-5 Fantans are their jet of choice in the singleplayer. Their main battle tank is the Type 99. The ZBD-09 and Type 95 are operated as APCs. On the water, they wield DV-15 and RHIB boats. The ZFB-05 appears as a sort of fast attack vehicle. In terms of helicopters, they operate both the Z-9, Z-10W and Z-11W. The PLA appear in all the levels with the exception of Baku and Tashgar, where theRussian Ground Forces are instead present. The first mission the PLA appears in is Shanghai, where they are sent to find a VIP and Hanna. Tombstone is sent to extract the VIPs, as well as Kovic. The PLA fails to stop tombstone from finding and escaping with the VIP, but the VIP is shot in the process. The PLA fights tombstone squadron through the streets and alleyways (with Type 99 tanks to support) in preventing Tombstone from escaping Shanghai but fails. The Second mission is South China Sea, which the PLA (presuming with naval assets) cripple and board the USS Titan before Tombstone Squadron, presuming to find info on the US fleet movement or the Voyage recorder. However Tombstone manages to secure the Voyage recorder and comes across the PLA trying to scavenge for info. Thus a firefight ensues under the deck and then the ships splits in two. Tombstone manages to get to the top of the ship from jumping from the one side of the ship to the other, and fight the PLA on the flight deck before escaping via a DV-15 Interceptor. The PLA then tries to board the USS Valkyrie, but fails thanks to the work of Tombstone. The third level is Singapore, in which Tombstone and what's left of the USS Valkyrie's fleet attempts an amphibious landing in the City of Singapore and take out an airport that houses attack jets that threatens the fleet. The PLA fails to take down the USMC amphibious assault (with Tombstone included). Tombstone then fights through multiple PLA armor and troops with a M1 Abram tank, however they must abandon it near the airport as the must advance on foot. Tombstone then infiltrate the airfields and fights its way to the airfield and signal Garrison to launch missiles at the airfield. They succeed, but are captured, and sent to a Chinese prison. The fourth level is Kunlun Mountains, the PLA will appear halfway through the level in order to thwart an prison escape by Dima, Recker and Irish. Using helicopters and fast roping while Dima is trying to open the gate to the outside. Tombstone then proceeds to fight their way to a cable car and escape. A Z-11W is sent to stop Tombstone, shooting at the cable car and damaging it enough that it breaks off the cable, killing Dima. The Final level is Suez, where the PLA have gotten to Suez, Eygpt and took over the northern part of the canal. Tombstone arrive when the PLA boards the USS Valkyrie. Tombstone then fights its way through the ship to find Garrison. Jin Jie reveals himself to a squad of PLA soldiers that breach the medical bay that Jin Jie, Tombstone and Garrison are, thus start spreading the word that Jin Jie is alive. Admiral Chang decides to the destroy the USS Valkyrie in order to "bury the truth". Tombstone then proceeds to use C4 and a RHIB boat to destroy Chang's warship. Depending on the players choice, the war between Russia, PLA and US ends or the war continues between the PLA and US. Weapons Used Assault Rifles *QBZ-95-1 Machine Guns *KORD Launchers *SMAW Light Machine Guns *Type 88 LMG Personal Defense Weapons *JS2 Shotguns *Hawk 12G Sniper Rifles/Designated Marksman Rifles *FY-JS Notable Personnel *Bohai *Chang Multiplayer In multiplayer, the PLA fight against the USMC and Russian Army. They Fight the USMC exclusively in the China Rising and Naval Strike maps. PLA vs USMC *Siege of Shanghai *Dawnbreaker *Hainan Resort *Flood Zone *Paracel Storm *Guilin Peaks *Altai Range *Silk Road *Dragon Pass *Operation Mortar *Nansha Strike *Wave Breaker *Lost Island PLA vs RGF Vehicles Light Vehicles Tanks Helicopters Fixed-Wing Aircraft Ships Battlefield_4_Chinese_Character_Models.jpg|Renders of the PLA multiplayer classes. PLA Infantry BF4.JPG|PLA Infantry from Multiplayer, as seen in Battlefield 4: Official "Siege of Shanghai" Multiplayer Trailer. Chinese Engineer.jpg|PLA Engineer render. Trivia *In Battlefield 4, the patch on the PLA Assault's arm reads (安全员), which roughly translates to "security officer". *In Battlefield 4, the PLA Engineer is the only PLA member that wears full black uniform as default. *In Battlefield 4, the PLA Support wears an armored mask, though it is only cosmetic. *In Battlefield 4's multiplayer, the PLA appears as the opposing force of both the Russian Ground Forces and the United States Marine Corps. This may cause confusion, as the PLA is controlled by Admiral Chang, who fights with Russia against the intervening US forces. Category:Factions of Battlefield 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Military Unit Category:Factions of Battlefield 4